Losing Grip
by Inane Whimsies
Summary: This is a one shot song fic for Avril Lavigne's song Losing grip. Yugi leaves Yami for Tea. Warning no actual yaoi content really but Yami does end up committing suicide. This is only my second fic please read and review it.


Nicole: ok this is a one shot song fic using the song Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne. This is Yami's thoughts and stuff about Yugi leaving him for Tea (the stupid bitch oh I don't like Tea just so ya know.) Well I guess I should have the disclaimer and stuff done. Yami Malik.  
  
Y. Malik: what is it now.  
  
Nicole: do the disclaimer and tell them about the different things I used in this fic.  
  
Y. Malik: Ok, Nicole does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters, but if ya wanna sue her go ahead you wont be getting anything out of it if you do. and she uses the following things in this fic. (lyrics) thoughts I think that's all that's used in this one.  
  
Nicole: Thank you Yami Malik. Well on with the fic now.  
  
  
  
~*~Losing Grip~*~  
  
(Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby) (Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm real.)  
  
Yami loved Yugi with every fiber of his being. As for Yugi he knew perfectly well how his yami felt, but he just didn't care anymore. Tead had asked him out, so he had told Yami that it was over between them. Then Yugi had started to ignore Yami acting like he didn't even exist.  
  
(Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you,) (Why'd you turn away.)  
  
When Yugi first did this to Yami, Yami had tried to stop him by wrapping his arms around him, bu Yugi just turned away and ignored him.  
  
(Heres what I have to say,) (I was left to cry there waiting outside there grinning with the lost stare,) (That's when I decided.)  
  
So there Yami was, crying in the park on the bench where Yugi and he had shared their first kiss. He couldn't help but grin at the thought of their first kiss.  
  
(Why should I care) (Cause you weren't there when I was scared) (I was so alone)  
  
Even when he and Yugi were together it still felt like he was alone. Yugi was never there when Yami really needed him, he was always to busy with his friends or something else.  
  
(You need to listen) (I'm starting to trip) (I'm losing my grip) (And I'm in this thing alone)  
  
On Yami's way home from the park, he was literally tripping over his own two feet cause he was so upset over this whole thing with Yugi. Yami was now on the ground after falling for the hundrith time it seemed like, and he felt like he couldn't get up and like he was just losing his grip on life. He was all alone in the world now, he thought that he might as well be sealed in the millennium puzzle again.  
  
(Am I just someone you placed beside you to take some bodies place) (When you turn around do you recognize my face.)  
  
When Yami finally did make it home, he decided to just lock himself in his soul room for the rest of the day. He started to think. I bet Yugi was just using me to take the place of Tea. the stupid whore. I bet if I left now and came back in two or three years Yugi wouldn't even recognize my face.  
  
(You use to love me) (You use to hug me) (But that wasn't the case) (everything wasn't ok)  
  
I thought Yugi loved me.. he always use to hug me and hold md when I was upset about my memories of the past. Was I just delusional? Did I just think everything was ok. when it wasn't.  
  
(I was left to cry there waiting out side there grinning with the lost stare) (That's when I decided) (Why should I care) (Cause you weren't there when I was scared) (I was so alone)  
  
Today was the day he'd lose Yugi to Tea once and fore all, for today was the day Yugi and Tea were to be married. Yugi had invited him, so he went but he ended up waiting outside the church crying. He still grinned about all the good times he and Yugi had though. So now there Yami was left alone, no one to be their to hold him when he was scarred or upset about his memories of his past. He know he shouldn't still car for Yugi. but he couldn't help it.  
  
(You need to listen) (I'm starting to trip) (I'm losing my grip) (And I'm in this thing alone)  
  
He was alone, he had lost all the grip he had once had on life.  
  
(Crying out loud) (I'm crying out loud) (Crying out loud) (I'm crying out loud) (Open you eyes) (Open up wide)  
  
Crying, that was all he did anymore. until the day he opened his eyes wide with pain as he slit his wrists, then his eyes drifted shut for the last time. The razor he had once gripped tight in his right hand had now fallen to the ground landing in a puddle of Yami's blood.  
  
(Why should I care cause you weren't there when I was scared)  
  
It was funny thoughts of Yugi were with him even in death. Don't get the wrong idea though Yami wasn't afraid of death one bit. It was a welcomed change from having to deal with his Aibou, but you see Yami's last thoughts were indeed on his Aibou but they were on why he still cared for him. You could see the wet streak on his face from the last tear he had ever cried for his Aibou.  
  
Nicole: Well I hope this didn't suck to much. well please review it and tell me what you think. Oh and any and all flames shall be used to set a flame to those who oppose me MMWWAAAHHAAHAAA. Don't worry I'll be ok someday.. I hope. 


End file.
